The Children of Gods
by Madgirl2014
Summary: A story about the Avengers' children from someone who thought she was completely normal's point of view.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm a huge fan of fan fictions, but this is my first attempt at writing one. Please be patient with me.**

_At one point in time, sitting with my best friend on our way home from school, I began to ponder our existence. He smiled and waved my question away, but I never forgot. I never forgot to question why he didn't wonder why we were put on this earth…_

"Hey, what's wrong?" I looked up at Tanner, my unfinished homework on my lap. "What happened?"

"Nothing, Tanner." I replied, turning back to my homework.

"You always do your homework. What happened?" My pencil stabbed my paper, breaking part of the way through my folder. "They were arguing again, weren't they?" I barely nodded. I could smell the announcement my parents were trying to ignore, maybe for my sake. Tanner didn't need to know exactly what happened this time, but for some reason, I was aching to tell him. "It's fine to tell me, what happened?" I shook my head, letting the loose tendrils of ashen blonde hair fall from my hastily made ponytail.

"They were just angry. You're lucky, yours are together forever."

"That just makes the fights worse. Dad spent the night in the lab again, and Mom got so mad at him-"

"She wouldn't think about leaving him, would she?" I tossed my homework into my backpack, trying to ignore the way he was staring again. "They both want to leave, but they are acknowledging, at the very least, that they can't both take me."

"So you're keeping them together?" I let the bus rumble through the city streets in silence for a few minutes, he knew me well enough to know when to drop it. One of his girlfriends got on the bus, giggling and bending over to kiss him. I looked away, and I heard something along the lines of 'lesbian' but I'd learned how to hide my emotions behind a bored mask. Tanner shoved her away, glancing back at me as if to see if I'd heard. Maybe I was too tense, but Tanner glared at the girl. I'd never bothered to learn her name, he'd be tired of her in a week or two. However, I couldn't blame her for thinking I wasn't straight; I hadn't worn anything besides jeans and t-shirts, or oversized sweatshirts for years. Since my parents had started arguing.

"Sorry about that, she really should learn some manners."

"Or she should just adjust her gaydar to pick up less confused signals." He gritted his teeth; of course he'd take it hard. We were friends, always had been. However, I was happy the school rolled into view, allowing me to avoid sounding like a mother who didn't approve of his slutty girlfriends. I ran inside, our lockers were far apart, but after that, we had most of our classes together.

I sat incredibly still in English Class as we talked about Macbeth. It disgusted me, but after hanging around Tanner for so long, I understood every dirty joke the porter made after the Macbeths had killed King Duncan. A bit unfortunate, actually, when you're one of two people who think the jokes are funny. Tanner even cracked a smile, but soon, the bell rang, and it was time for Calculus.

My mother had joked that he was the only reason I was passing. She was right. I hated math, I was horrible at it, and yet this was my best class because Tanner was helping me after his super advanced college level math classes. He rarely explained it in a way that I couldn't understand, unlike the teacher, who purposefully used long, unknown words and cumbersome definitions to confuse me. I survived and was walking to Chemistry when Tanner caught up.

"Hey! How was Calculus?"

"Hell, as usual. Your class?"

"I've had worse." He was smiling again, his ruffled black hair glinting in the fluorescent lighting. It was good to have the day be back to normal, but of course, that was when my day had to, somehow, get worse.


	2. Chapter 2

Suddenly, all that registered was the pain, that was the only thing that was important, only pain existed in my world. Finally, I forced myself to open my eyes, praying that the flames weren't actually dancing in front of me, or that the sounds ricocheting off of the walls were my imagination in this terrifying world.

The laughter snapped me out of it, forced me to look for the source, and that was when I saw Tanner, trapped beneath the support beam from the ceiling. The laughter rang in my ears, growing louder as I forced myself to move, to get up and shove the beam off of him before checking for a heartbeat.

"Thank god." I whispered once I heard it, strong and constant. Tanner was bleeding, however, the beam had torn open his gut, and I tried, desperately, to get it to stop. I couldn't move him from the wreath of flames, I couldn't scream or even make a sound as that stupid, insipid laughter drew nearer.

Something whizzed past my ear, and suddenly I knew that this wasn't some horrible dream, this was reality, and in reality, I was about to lose everything to a maniac with a gun and some proficiency with explosives.

"Do you know," he cackled, face hidden by a ski mask, "that most people beg for mercy?" He burst out laughing as I stood, setting my face in a look of defiance. If I could kill this guy, or at least stall him, Tanner might get out alive. Might was the key word, however.

"I didn't," I snarled, sliding into a fighting stance. I'd have to be ready to run through the flames to catch him, and he had the advantage with that stupid gun. Nothing could stop me, or snap me out of the most idiotic decision of my life; I charged towards the man with the gun.

* * *

One, two, three, four bullets found their mark before I collided with him, but I didn't check the damage. I was running on adrenalin, pure, sweet adrenalin as I grabbed for the gun- and he hit my head, using the gun as a club to push me back. It didn't work, and I was up and fighting again with blood running into my eyes. I suddenly felt weak, exceptionally weak, worse than I'd ever felt before when someone new collided into my opponent, and I looked down. Blood. Blood flowed from my chest as the bullet holes leaked. I began to collapse, becoming too dizzy, too weak, too tired to stand when someone caught me.

"You're safe now." A robotic voice rumbled as I passed into darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

Everywhere hurt. I couldn't remember why, but GOD I ached. I fought to open my eyes, and was immediately rewarded by a stabbing pain in my chest. How opening my eyes affected my chest, I didn't know, but the pain was too much. I could feel the soothing drip of an I.V., burning pain, and soon the memory of fire began to dance around in my head, and laughter. Cruel, loud laughter.

My eyes shot open, screw the pain, I had to get up, get away- then I remembered Tanner, lying there, lifeless and limp. Where was he, or, more importantly, where was I? I threw the covers off, leaping out of bed as the pain dulled. The only thing on me was a pair of comfortable pajamas, and they were baggy, threatening to fall off as I staggered to the door, pulling it open.

The fact that it wasn't locked meant that they didn't know who they were dealing with, however, even if these strangers did, it wouldn't change much.

"Are you trying to get away?" At the sound of his voice, I collapsed, being caught in his arms.

"Tanner." I whispered.

* * *

"Where am I?" I whispered, now sitting on the bed.

"Adara, you gave us a bit of a scare-"

"I'm obviously not in a place I know, where am I?" He looked thinner, paler, and had dark circles around his eyes. "How long was I out?"

"Adara, you're in the Stark- the Avengers tower. You've been asleep for three days."

"How did I get in the Avengers tower?!"

"My dad-" As if called, the door swung open, revealing Tony Stark, in the flesh. I connected the dots, Stark is a plenty common name, but Tanner, my best friend, there was no way- then I remembered all of his girlfriends, I looked back and forth between the two, and I saw the resemblance. Of course my friend was a billionaire's son, with the same playboy tendencies.

"Tanner, my boy!" Mr. Stark enthusiastically bubbled, "You said you'd tell me when your friend was awake!"

"Dad, Adara just woke up. Could you tone down the energy just a tad?"

"The Avenger's Tower." I whispered, standing slowly. "I don't believe this." I walked towards the door, walking through Mr. Stark as I walked into the hallway, onto the balcony that revealed the other Avengers- no, Dr. Banner and Thor, with Captain Rogers in the corner. It was a fairly subdued scene; no fighting, no shouting, no jokes- "I'm dreaming and it hurts. How unfair."

"Hey, Adara, are you ok?" Tanner tried to touch me, and his hand went through me. Literally through me. "What the fuck?" He whispered, trying to grab my shoulder again. "Adara?!"

"This can't be happening." I mused, walking through the railing, and falling.


End file.
